Le réveil
by AbbyRansom
Summary: Vick se réveille à l'hopital après avoir été percuté par une voiture. Elle a oublié les deux dernières années de sa vie. Sa carrière d'actrice, son succès, son histoire passionnée avec son partenaire à l'écran: Robert Pattinson.
1. chapitre 1 prologue

Je flottais littéralement dans un nuage de coton. Je peinais à sentir mon corps et mon esprit me semblait retenu dans une brume profonde. Au fil des minutes, des heures peut-être, j'essayais de forcer les barrages qui me séparaient de la conscience. Tout d'abord il y eu le retour de la conscience de mon corps. Ca avait commencé par une légère gène au niveau de mes côtes, progressivement la gêne s'était muée en douleur lanscinante. Je souffrais. Mais pas de ces douleurs qui vont font hurler, non ce n'était pas cela. Plutôt un lent et pesant écrasement continu qui lascerait le haut de mon corps. Puis vint peu à peu le souvenir, je me rappelais avoir été sur une avenue d'une ville qui me semblait inconnue. Un étrange sentiment de traque aussi. Et toutes ces lumières, fausses, artificielles qui m'aveuglait et m'empêchaient de me frayer un chemin vers une sortie que je n'arrivait pas à identifier. Subrepticement une échappatoire s'était présenté à moi, sans réfléchir j'avais couru. Bousculade, bruit stridant, voiture, cris, moi.

Bizarre. Je nageais dans le marasme de mes pensées quand...

« Les constantes sont bonnes, elle ne devrait plus tarder à émerger »

Ainsi je dormais...Hum...Les constantes? Cela me rappelait étrangement les paroles que j'avais pu entendre à la télé lors d'une série télévisé je crois. Le médecin d'une quarantaine d'année se mouvait à l'aide d'une canne. Drôle de réminiscence, je distinguais les contours mais quelque chose m'empêchait de nommer clairement ce contexte.

Puis quelque chose se produisit, simultanément alors que je tentais de mettre un nom sur cette série, et de me rappeler ce qu'il s'y passait, je sentis une drôle de gène dans ma gorge. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose plutôt l'occupait insidieusement. La sensation était étrange, oppressante, douloureuse. Alors j'ouvris les yeux. La première chose que je vis fut une dame penchée sur moi, elle parlait. Tout en essayant de maitriser l'étouffement qui gagnait ma poitrine je réussi à distinguer quelques bribes de paroles « Hôpital, calmez vous, je vais enlever le tube »

Enlever le tube??c'est donc bien un tube qui siège dans ma gorge, Oh mon dieu je vais mourir étouffé, aidez moi...Pas le temps de m'affoler plus longtemps, en l'espace d'un instant, mes poumons furent remplis d'airs et ma gorge libérée du fardeau qui m'oppressait. Puis la dame repris sa logorrhée:

« Je m'appelle Marie, je suis médecin. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez eu un accident, vous avez été percuté par une voiture. Vous avez quelques côtes cassées et une sérieuse commotion cérébrale. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes tirée d'affaire. Vous allez surement ressentir une douleur dans le haut de votre corps. Vous m'entendez?»

Signe de tête affirmatif de ma part.

« Bien maintenant je vais vous demander de me dire votre nom et votre age »

Je commençais par déglutir, était-elle sure que j'en étais capable? C'est vrai le feu laissé dans ma gorge par l'arrachement du tuyau ...

« Accrochez vous, vous allez y arriver »

-J...je m'ap...pelle Vvv...Vicky Jones. J'ai 22 ans.

-Excellent Victoria. Vous semblait bien récupérer du choc, vous êtes resté dans le coma environ 48h. Votre famille est morte d'inquiétude je ne vais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, je m'en vais leur téléphoner.

-A...attendez! Leur téléphoner? Ils ne sont pas là?

Non vos parents sont chez eux en France.

Mais, mais où suis-je?

Et bien à la clinique française de LA.

LA? LA comme Los Angeles? Mais mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Vous souffrez d'une commotion Vicky, il est normal que vous ayez du mal à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, ne vous tracassez pas. Tout va revenir peu à peu. Je vous laisse, un certain jeune homme doit piailler d'impatience derrière la porte » Elle me fit un clin d'oeil dont je ne saisis pas la signification, nota quelque chose sur ce qui devait être mon dossier et tourna les talons.


	2. chapitre 1

Je me retrouvais alors seule. J'avais donc eu un accident qui m'avait pas mal amoché même si apparemment j'étais maintenant hors de danger. Je regardais autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital certes mais elle semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité des chambres d'hôpitaux qu'il m'avait été possible de visiter par le passé. J'étais certes lové dans un lit médicalisé mais les draps qui me couvraient n'étaient pas rêches comme de la toile de jute. A la place de la traditionnelle télé antique à télécommande, trônait un écran plat dernière génération. A ma gauche, se trouvait une immense baie vitrée dont la vue était obstruée par de grands stores. Dans le coin opposé à la porte d'entrée, siégeait une sorte de salon privé comme on en voit dans les hôtels avec table basse et canapés individuels. C'était bien ça en réalité, ma chambre d'hôpital ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel, non mieux à une suite. Qu'est-ce qui me valait un tel traitement? Après réflexion je m'arrêtais sur deux possibilités. Soit l'hôpital connaissais une affluence monstre et m'avait attribué la chambre VIP faute de place. Cette possibilité ne pouvant exister que si les chambres VIP dans les hôpitaux existent réellement ce dont je doutais fortement...et aussi si j'avais soudainement hérité d'une chance phénoménale. Ou bien...je me rappelais les mots du médecin, j'étais à Los Angeles! La cité des anges, au final de telles extravagances ne pouvait exister qu'ici non?

Sans me laisser le temps de trancher sur ces possibles, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il était grand, plutôt canon et ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il se jetait sur moi.

« Bébé, oh mon dieu, tu t'es réveillée! J'ai eu si peur si tu savais, tellement peur de te perdre. Tout ça c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser y aller seule sans accompagnement. Mais à quoi je pensais bordel? S'il te plait pardonne moi. A partir de maintenant je te promets que plus jamais je ne te laisserais. Pardonne moi! Tu es si belle, je t'aime tellement. Ces deux jours ont été les plus longs et les plus angoissants de ma vie. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai été lâche, j'avais peur, je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais, désormais c'est toi et moi et rien d'autre... »

Les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche à une vitesse hallucinante, ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Encore dans le brouillard de mon réveil et de ma découverte de mon environnement j'avais du mal à saisir tout ce qu'il disait. Il est tellement affolé,...ou excité peut-être bien. Je n'arrivais pas à trancher une fois de plus. Décidément ce flou commençais à sérieusement me peser.

« -S'il te plait Vick pardonne moi, Vick...Vick tu m'entend bébé?

-Oui je vous entend. Mais par contre...qui êtes-vous? »


	3. Chapter 2

« Très drôle bébé, non sérieusement. Comment tu te sens? »

Je ne rigolais pas. Pourquoi ce type me disait tout ça à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire? Et puis comment il connaissait mon prénom d'abord?

« -euh? Je ne rigole pas? Qui êtes vous, je ne vous connais pas, et puis comment savez vous comment je m'appelle? »

Même si je ne connaissais ce visage que depuis quelques secondes, je pu lire l'incompréhension et la peur sur ses traits. Au vue de sa réaction je devais connaître cet homme non? Mais pourquoi alors je ne le reconnaissais pas? Qu'est-ce qui clochais chez moi? Tout à l'heure la série sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom alors qu'elle m'était familière, et maintenant lui. Ce type avait l'air de me connaître, il m'appelait bébé, beurk! Pour qui il se prenait? Serait-je tombé sur un barjot?

J'étais au prise avec mes questions quand je le vis prendre la porte d'un air affolé. Il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec le médecin qui avait assisté à mon réveil. Cette dernière était flanqué de deux autres personnes. A en juger par leur tenue, il devait s'agir d'une infirmière et d'un autre médecin.

La femme que j'identifiais comme l'infirmière examina la drôle de machine à mes côtés et pris mon pouls. Tout le monde restait silencieux. Mais à l'intérieur je bouillais. Cette mascarade ne laissait présager rien de bon, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, pourquoi je me sens aussi pommé, dans le flou même. La nuage de coton ne m'a pas quitté au final. Je suis réveillé mais je dors encore, non je dois faire un rêve éveillé. Ou alors on me fait une super blague. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

« -Victoria, pouvez vous me dire qui est cet homme?

-Euh...je ne le connais pas. »

Je me tournais vers l'homme en question , il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, il était très mignon, mais paraissait totalement perdu, comme moi. Sans me laisser le temps de cogiter, le docteur continua ce qui finit par ressembler à un interrogatoire.

« -Bien. Maintenant dites moi, vous rappelez vous de l'accident?

-Non.

-Quel est votre dernier souvenir? »

Bizarrement je due fournir un certain effort pour me rappeler...

« -Euh...je suis à l'aéroport, je viens d'atterir. J'attends mes bagages.

-Vous êtes seule?

-Oui je crois. C'est bizarre docteur, j'ai du mal à me rappeler. Tout est flou...

-Hum, Victoria, tout à l'heure quand vous vous êtes réveillé, je vous ai demandé votre nom et votre âge, vous m'avez dit avoir 22 ans. Où avez vous fêté votre dernier anniversaire? »

Là encore le flou. Je me revois souffler la bougie unique d'un gâteau indiquant le chiffre 22, je vois et j'entends du monde autour de moi, mais je ne reconnais ni les voix ni les visages. Je ne connais pas l'endroit où je me trouve. J'ai peur.

« -Je n'y arrive pas, je vois la bougie, je me vois, mais autour je ne , je ne, je n'y arrive pas.

Calmez vous Victoria, il faut que vous restiez calme. Dites moi maintenant, où avait vous passez votre seizième anniversaire? »

Oui! Ça je m'en souviens! Comment ne pas s'en souvenir?

« -Chez moi, enfin chez mes parents. C'était quelques semaines avant leur séparation. Les deux mois précédents avaient été tout bonnement horribles et j'ai vécu cette journée comme une bénédiction tant elle avait ramené le calme à la maison.

Bien. »

Le médecin se tourna alors vers son collège masculin qui pris la parole à son tour.

« -Victoria, je pense que vous souffrez d'une amnésie lacunaire. Vous savez qui vous êtes mais il semblerait que des périodes entières de votre vie vous font défaut. Ce type d'amnésie s'apparente à des trous de mémoire qui peuvent s'étaler sur des périodes plus ou moins longues. Cependant le fait que vous vous rappeliez certains événements récents comme votre anniversaire est rassurant, même si ceux-ci sont flous. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons mener une enquête plus précise afin de déterminer avec vous les périodes qui vous échappent »

J'hochais la tête. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Apparemment j'avais viré barjot! Oh mon dieu quelle horreur. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme qui était resté muet durant tout le temps qu'avais duré cet interrogatoire. Il paraissait dévasté. Je fis alors la connection. Il était là dans cette pièce, l'équipe médicale le connaissait apparemment. Il savait mon nom. Il m'avait appelait bébé, avait dit m'aimer. Serait-il possible que dans un monde qui semblait me faire défaut, que je semblais avoir oublié, cet homme soit mon...petit ami? Si cela était vrai...bien que j'eusse du mal à admettre cette vérité, que devait-il ressentir en ce moment? Et surtout, de quel crime mon petit ami s'était-il rendu coupable?


	4. Chapter 3

On m'avait laissé seule pour soit disant me reposer. La belle affaire! Comment voulaient-t'-ils que je me repose alors que les dernières nouvelles faisaient état d'un sérieux trou dans ma mémoire? Apparemment, j'avais oublié une partie encore indéfinie de ma vie. J'avais aussi, je le pensais du moins, un petit ami dont j'avais juste zappé totalement l'existence. Comment un truc pareil avait-il pu se produire? Des dizaines de questions trottaient dans ma tête. Elles se multipliaient à mesure que je prenais conscience de l'étendu du vide qui faisait maintenant partie de moi. Qui suis-je? Impossible de me rappeler où je vis, ce que je fais...Ai-je finis mes études? Et puis...les ai-je seulement commencé? Je me rappelais avoir quitté mes parents, les larmes, l'avion, les espoirs. Il y avait un test à passer. Quel test ? L'arrivée à l'aéroport de ...de . Je ne me souvenais plus. Je suis arrivé à l'aéroport et après le vide. Me rendant compte de cela, je sonnais frénétiquement sur ce qui devait être la sonnette d'appel du staff médical. Bingo! Trente secondes plus tard une infirmière débarquait. Elle semblait plutôt... gênée, non pas gênée, intimidée! Je devais débloquer sévèrement pour en arriver à penser que j'intimidais une infirmière alors que je devais avoir l'air de revenir de l'enfer.

«-Oui mademoiselle Jones, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?

-Le médecin de tout à l'heure, enfin les médecins, dites leur de venir tout de suite. Je me rappelle! »

Etonnée, elle quitta la pièce au petit trot. Elle revint peu de temps après avec les deux docteurs.

« -Pas la peine de mener une enquête.

-Comment ça Victoria, de quoi parlez vous?

-Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit vouloir mener une enquête afin de voir à quel point s'étendait le trou de mémoire.

-Oui exactement, pourquoi?

-Ce n'est plus la peine.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe mademoiselle Jones?

-Et bien ce n'est pas la peine car je me souviens. Ou plutôt je ne me souviens plus. Je me souviens aussi précisément que cela est possible de mon enfance, de mon adolescence. Du début de ma vie d'adulte. Tout s'arrête à l'aéroport. Je quitte mes parents, les pleurs, les espoirs, l'arrivée à l'aéroport, j'attends mes bagages et...plus rien. Du moins plus rien de défini. Je vois des bribes de situations mais rien de net. La bougie de mon vingt-deuxième anniversaire, une forêt, une grande salle noire, des lumières toujours et encore des lumières...

-Calmez vous Victoria. Ce que vous nous dites est très encourageant, vous semblez réussir à rétablir peu à peu le puzzle de votre vie.

-Oui mais...vous ne comprenez pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprend pas?

L'aéroport! J'ai quitté mes parents le 8 Mai 2006! Si j'ai 22 ans, c'est que nous sommes en 2008! »

Avec effroi je compris alors que je venais d'oublier les deux dernières années de ma vie.


	5. Chapter 4

Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. Malgré les récents événements, elle était toute ma vie. J'en étais sur à présent. Quel idiot! J'avais mis trop de temps pour m'en rendre compte. Maintenant que j'en étais persuadé, je l'avais certainement perdu. Mais quel imbécile! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je la laisse y aller seule? Un acte aussi banal que ça ne devait représenter aucun danger. Sauf pour nous... Bien sur! Ils sont toujours là. Cette fois leur présence a viré au cauchemar. Je les déteste, je les ai toujours détesté, mais aujourd'hui je souhaiterais leur mort. Ils ont tout gâché. Elle devait descendre au phone call du coin pour téléphoner à ses parents. Comme d'habitude, elle avait immédiatement montré sa désapprobation quand au fait d'être accompagné. Et comme d'habitude j'avais laissé faire. Lâche et égoïste.

Ils lui avaient dit. A ma place. Je leur ai laissé le temps que je n'avais pas eu le courage de prendre. Elle n'avait pas semblé réagir exagérément. A première vue du moins. Mais je la connaissais, elle savait parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions, et les remplacer par un masque. Après tout c'était ce pour quoi nous étions payé, c'était notre fardeau... Je le savais, elle était choquée, blessée, dévastée. Tout comme je l'étais à présent. Son état semblait vouloir me montrer que inconsciemment, son esprit avait fait le choix de m'effacer. C'était peut-être préférable pour elle après tout.

«-hum hum! »

Un grattement de gorge venait d'interrompre ma rêverie. Je me trouvais dans la salle d'attente, quand le neurologue qui s'occupait d'elle vint me voir.

« -Monsieur, votre amie vient de se rendre compte d'un élément fondamental. Nous avons ainsi pu établir qu'elle a oublié les deux dernières années. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtent dans un aéroport le 8 mai 2006, elle attend ses bagages. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie?

-Oh mon dieu, vous avez bien dit le 8 Mai 2006?

-Oui s'est bien ça. Nous devons savoir en quoi cette date est déterminante, pourquoi ses souvenirs, son passé s'arrête à cet instant précis.

-C'est...c'est le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Bien que dévasté par ce que je venais d'apprendre, je racontais tout ce que je pensais utile au médecin. Comment je l'avais vu attendre ses bagages à l'aéroport de Londres. J'étais allé lui parler, nous avions été boire un café. Et nous ne nous étions plus quitté. Enfin presque. Les seules fois avaient été indépendantes de notre plein gré. Nous avions des obligations professionnelles. J'expliquais au médecin que j'étais malheureusement la cause de son changement de vie. Social et professionnel. Au final, les deux dernières années de sa vie avaient été déterminées par ma seule présence à ses côtés.

Le médecin compris mon trouble. Après tout qui n'aurait pas été troublé d'apprendre que la femme que vous aimiez, avait oublié votre existence et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Aujourd'hui sa vie était vierge de ma présence. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé.


	6. Chapter 5

Le médecin avait confirmé mes doutes, j'avais fait une croix de manière consciente ou non sur les deux dernières années de ma vie. A mon age, des années étaient déterminantes dans une vie,plus qu'à n'importe quel age. Les deux dernières années avaient due voir ma construction en tant qu'adulte. J'étais partie de chez mes parents un jour de Mai. Je me rappelais y être allé dans un but précis. Je me rappelais l'espoir, l'angoisse, le trac aussi. Mais pour aller où? Pour faire quoi?

On frappait à ma porte, je m'en étonnais. Depuis mon réveil quelques heures plus tôt personne n'avait pris la peine de m'accorder cette intimité. J'intimais d'entrer à la voix masculine qui demandait à me voir. C'était lui bien sur...Qui d'autre? Apparemment il était le seul dans cet hôpital à faire partie de ma vie. Et pourtant il était pour moi un parfait inconnu.

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de moi et pris une chaise. Qu'il vint ensuite poser à ma gauche prés de ma tête. Il semblait souffrir malgré le calme apparent qu'affichait ses traits. Il était silencieux. J'en profitais alors pour tenter de connaître un peu mieux ce visage que j'aurais du être capable de reconnaître. Il avait une machoire carrée sans être dure. Ses yeux étaient d'une drôle de couleur verte. Il avait des cheveux bronze coiffés en bataille. Sa bouche ressemblait à un fruit mur à point. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu être sous le charme, il était très séduisant. Je me rendis alors compte que l'homme qui m'avait appelé bébé était un mirage dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

Je brisais donc le silence.

« -hum. »je me raclais la gorge. La situation était en effet des plus étranges.

Il leva la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux tout en observant une retenue certaine, mélange de mélancolie et de peur.

«-Je suis désolé. Lui dis-je

-Tu n'as pas à l'être tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du...

-Stop! »Il me regardait de ses grands yeux étonnés.

«-Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu es désolé et pour le moment je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je crois avoir compris que tu étais une personne importante pour moi. Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est produit lors de ces deux dernières années. Si tu m'as blessé, si tu es la cause de mon état, je pense que le fait que tu représente à mes yeux l'inconnu est une punition suffisante. Je souhaite juste pour le moment savoir qui je suis. Et puisque tu es là, c'est que tu dois faire partie de ce que je suis. Donc s'il te plait...aide moi. Aide moi à savoir qui je suis.

-Je ...tu...tu t'appelle Victoria Jones et je t'aime! »

Le voilà qu'il recommençait. Ce garçon avait l'air d'avoir un sacré truc à se faire pardonner. J'essayais de l'oublier pour l'instant. J'avais mieux à faire.

« Comment t'appelle tu? »

Il paraissait réellement troublé de ses paroles, sonné comme si il avait reçu une droite en pleine face.

« Je...Robert enfin, Rob.

-D'accord, dans ce cas bonjour Rob.

-Bonjour; admit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Ecoute, je me rend compte que ce moment dois être difficile à vivre pour toi. Peut-être plus que pour moi même. Après tout, je suis dans le coton. J'ai besoin que tu me dises le lien qui nous unie, bien que je pense l'avoir compris.

-Nous sommes ensemble.

-Hum...depuis longtemps?

-Depuis mai le 8 mai 2006. »

Je ne mis pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Ainsi ce n'était pas seulement une période que j'avais oublié, c'était tout ce qui me liait à lui. Il avait du le comprendre lui aussi. C'est ce qui expliquait certainement son air peiné. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, ce Rob, mais apparemment sa présence à mes côtés devait avoir déterminé de grandes choses dans ma vie. Ce qui m'inquiétais c'était que si ma conscience me l'avait fait oublier..il ne devait pas avoir été totalement synonyme de bien être. Qu'est-ce qui m'unissait à cet homme? Que m'avait-il fait? En quoi ma rencontre avec lui devait avoir changé ma vie à ce point?


	7. Chapter 6

Il fallait que je sache. Je devais savoir en quoi il était si important pour moi. Une simple histoire d'amour ne peut pas causer un tel cataclysme à elle seule si?

« Rob?

-Oui?

-Que s'est-il passé après notre rencontre, on est sorti ensemble au bout de combien de temps...Avons nous fait quelque chose de significatif, de spécial parce que si l'on considère que... »

A ces paroles, il se leva de sa chaise pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et pris mon visage entre ses paumes me faisant ressentir une légère chaleur que je n'aurais pu identifier. Malgré le sentiment d'intrusion que véhiculait ce rapprochement, je le laissais faire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te raconter ton histoire Vick. Notre histoire... »

Je hochais la tête comme pour lui donner ma bénédiction. Je savais que le moment pour moi de savoir qui j'étais devenu était arrivé.

« Le 8 mai 2006, je me trouvais à l'aéroport de Londres. Je revenais d'un voyage à l'étranger pour du boulot. La première fois que je te vis, tu étais en train d'attendre tes bagages dans le hall des arrivées. Tu semblais perdue mais aussi extrêmement forte et déterminée. J'ai de suite était sous le charme. Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchis. Je suis venu te voir et je t'ai proposé de boire un café. Tu as accepté. Je compris plus tard que tu ne connaissais personne à Londres et que c'était la première fois que tu sortais de France! Tu étais là seule, livrée à toi même dans mon pays! Il était hors de question que je te laisse! En te questionnant j'appris que tu étais venu pour passer des auditions pour un film dont le tournage commençait deux mois plus tard. »

Alors comme ça j'ai osé? L'interrompis-je. Je me rappelle clairement que je faisais du théâtre depuis toute petite. Je me rappelle aussi que je disais que j'aimerais devenir actrice. Mais de la à franchir le pas. J'ai tenté quelque chose?

« Oui tu as tenté! Tu as surtout joué le plus gros coup de poker de toute ta vie! Confiants, tes parents t'ont cru quand tu leur as dit que tu partais pour 1 an en tant que fille au pair en Angleterre dans la banlieue de Londres. En réalité, il n'y avait jamais eu d'au pair en vue, tu n'avais même pas de logement sur place! Juste quelques nuits d'hôtels de prévues. Tu étais animé d'une détermination rare. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas brillé à l'audition tu serais quand même resté là pendant un an en mentant à tes parents pour ne pas les inquièter. »

Je l'interrompais encore: « attend, briller à l'audition? Tu rigole là? Tu veux dire que j'ai eu le rôle? »

« Oui bien sur que tu as eu le rôle! Tu les as époustouflés! Ils n'ont rien compris à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, tu débarquais de ta campagne française en parlant l'anglais à la perfection et tu étais parfaite. L'incarnation de Bella. »

Je le laissais continuer, commençant à comprendre peu à peu en quoi ma vie avait été si différente durant ces deux dernières années.

«Parallèlement à ça on avait commencé à créer une réelle amitié. Tu étais resté une semaine à ton hôtel puis tu étais venu t'installer chez moi. On ne s'était pas quitté de la semaine, je te faisais répéter ton audition. Personne n'aurait était meilleur pour cette mission. » Il s'interrompit, amer, triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

« -Rob qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien je suis juste un peu triste, c'est toujours moi qui te fais répéter tes textes. C'est un de nos moments à nous. Tu ne supporte pas de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tout le monde t'énerve. Dit-il avec un joli sourire.

-Ah... »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer.

« Tu as dit que tu étais le meilleur pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Nous ne sommes pas juste en couple à la ville Vicky. Nous le sommes aussi à l'écran. J'ai eu le premier rôle masculin dans le même film que toi. »

La compréhension de ce qu'avait été ma vie commençait à faire surface. J'étais partie de chez mes parents à l'aventure afin de devenir actrice! Quelle blague ! J'étais vraiment inconsciente. Et je l'avais rencontré. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, apparemment ça avait marché sur tout les plans. J'avais trouvé l'amour et le succès professionnel.

«-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? Lui demandais-je.

-Nous sommes partis deux mois plus tard aux états unis pour tourner le film. A être ensemble tout les jours, notre amitié s'est muée en amour. Nous avons vécu une période magique pendant six mois. Puis... »Il s'était arrêté.

« -Puis quoi Rob?

-Puis le film est sorti et il a fallu faire la promo. Ce fut un succès mondial. Des millions d'entrées. Un truc hallucinant auquel ni toi ni moi n'étions préparé. A partir de ce jour notre vie est devenue un enfer. On ne pouvait plus sortir de chez nous sans être suivis par des fans ou des photographes,on n'avait plus... »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

J'étais ailleurs, perdue dans mes pensées. Je comprenais maintenant le regard intimidé de l'infirmière, le grandiose de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et les lumières. Il ne s 'agissait pas de lumières mais de flashs d'appareils photos. J'étais en plein dans un rêve...ou un cauchemar plutôt. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression de mettre endormie dans mon lit de la maison familiale pour me réveiller à l'autre bout du monde, connue, riche et amoureuse. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Je ne pouvais pas être actrice, connue qui plus est. C'était de la folie pure. N'importe quoi. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Il m'aurait dit que j'avais été sur la lune pendant deux ans que la nouvelle aurait eu le même effet sur moi. Tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE.


	8. Chapter 7

Les médecins m'avaient conseillé de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voudrait entendre. Je lui devait bien ça. Je me dirigeais donc vers sa chambre, le coeur lourd et incertain quant à mon avenir.

Tout en frappant je lui demandais si je pouvais entrer. Quand je la vis sur ce lit d'hôpital, consciente, vivante, animée je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que oui je lui devait bien cela. Tout lui dire, sur elle, sur moi, sur nous.

J'avançais sans parler, gêné et ne sachant que dire. Je pris une chaise et vint m'assoir à la gauche de son magnifique visage. Je baissais la tête, je savais que les instants qui allaient suivre seraient les plus durs de ma vie. La tristesse qui venait me frapper par vagues successives depuis 48h que ma vie, la sienne, avaient basculé, n'était plus si insoutenable maintenant que j'étais près d'elle. Qu'importe la suite, elle était vivante, elle allez s'en sortir et c'était tout ce qui m'importais.

« Hum » Elle se raclait la gorge. Je relevais la tête. Ses yeux étaient désormais plongés dans les miens.

« je suis désolé » voilà qu'elle était désolé! C'est la meilleure celle là.

« -Tu n'as pas à l'être tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du...

-Stop! » Elle m'avait interrompu, je ne comprenais pas.

«-Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu es désolé et pour le moment je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je crois avoir compris que tu étais une personne importante pour moi. Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est produit lors de ces deux dernières années. Si tu m'as blessé, si tu es la cause de mon état, je pense que le fait que tu représente à mes yeux l'inconnu est une punition suffisante. Je souhaite juste pour le moment savoir qui je suis. Et puisque tu es là, c'est que tu dois faire partie de ce que je suis. Donc s'il te plait...aide moi. Aide moi à savoir qui je suis. »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, il y aurait eu tant à raconter,...ces deux années nous avions vécu en quelques mois des chamboulements que certains ne rencontrent pas dans toute une vie. Je ne pu rien lui dire d'autre que :

-Je ...tu...tu t'appelle Victoria Jones et je t'aime! »

Quel idiot! On aurait dit un enfant de 6 ans. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à mon humiliation plus longtemps qu'elle m'envoya un poignard en plein coeur.

« Comment t'appelle tu? »

Comment lui en vouloir, mon pauvre amour...La vérité était là pourtant. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle.

« Je...Robert enfin, Rob.

-D'accord, dans ce cas bonjour Rob.

-Bonjour; admis-je dans un sourire qui devait faire peine à voir. Pitoyable.

-Ecoute, je me rend compte que ce moment dois être difficile à vivre pour toi. Peut-être plus que pour moi même. Après tout, je suis dans le coton. J'ai besoin que tu me dises le lien qui nous unie, bien que je pense l'avoir compris.

-Nous sommes ensemble.

-Hum...depuis longtemps?

-Depuis mai le 8 mai 2006. »

Je n'avais pas menti, je n'avais pas triché. Je lui donnais la vérité. Elle en avait besoin pour se reconstruire. Peut m'importait le prix que moi je devrais payer. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle devait avoir fait le rapprochement

« Rob?

-Oui?

-Que s'est-il passé après notre rencontre, on est sorti ensemble au bout de combien de temps...Avons nous fait quelque chose de significatif, de spécial parce que si l'on considère que... »

Je la coupais, je ne pouvais me retenir. Elle avait l'air si perdue, si déboussolé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'assoir près d'elle et de prendre son doux visage entre mes mains. Pour mon plus grand plaisir elle ne se détourna pas. Je ne crois pas que je ne l'aurais supporté. Déjà la voir ainsi, interdite face à mon existence me rendait fou...

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te raconter ton histoire Vick. Notre histoire... »

Alors je lui dit. Notre rencontre à l'aéroport, les auditions, la sienne, la mienne aussi. Le tournage. Nous et notre bonheur, le succès inattendu. Puis l'enfer. Notre enfer.


End file.
